La estrella que nadie vio
by AreSerena
Summary: Las Estrella, algo muy hermoso de ver,Serena y Seiya unidos por una de ellas, Ella la encontrara en donde menos lo espere.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen son creaciones de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado a:** La Estrella más brillante del Universo entero, y la más perfecta.

"**No me hagas llorar, me acostumbro a que ya no estás y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad... Te Amo"**

******S&S**

Era una época hermosa, llena de riquezas naturales, paisajes hermosos y brillantes, la vista era perfecta, montañas altas, donde el rio tranquilo se desbordaba rápidamente con sus aguas cristalinas y tranparentes, las frutas y alimentos sembrados servían como alimento a todo un pueblo, era una gran época, tranquila, la naturaleza reinaba en todo momento, dejando cautivados hasta a los más débiles de espíritu.

Entre todo este paraíso, se encontraba la máxima autoridad entre ellos, un hermoso castillo de mármol, de arquitectura medieval, tan grande como hermoso. Al amanecer el sol, era lo primero que tocaba, y en el atardecer, solamente en su terraza más alta se apreciaba la imagen del crepúsculo al final del día.

En el jardín a las dos de la tarde, dos pequeños niños jugaban entre los pequeños charcos de agua y lodo, saltando en ellos una y otra vez, mojándose, ensuciándose y riendo a carcajadas al ver al otro con manchas en su ropa. Una pequeña niña rubia de coletas, y un pequeño de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta. Casi no solía llover pero cuando pasaba, ellos dos siempre salían a jugar en el jardín trasero, se escondían para que nadie los descubriera en su travesura de salir sin permiso.

-Seiya, ya basta me estoy ensuciando-le dijo la pequeña entre risas.

-Anda ven a jugar conmigo-le dijo rematando en uno de los charcos más grandes que había.

Pasaron horas, hasta que vieron el último rayo del sol ocultarse en el horizonte.

-Princesa, usted no debe estar aquí, y mucho menos con un plebeyo-dijo con desprecio uno de los guardias del castillo, observando arriba del hombro al pequeño frente a él.

Los dos tanto como Serena como Seiya entrecerraron los ojos, ante la actitud tomada del hombre refiriéndose al niño.

-Por favor Princesa Serena tiene que regresar al castillos sus padres deben estar buscándola.-le dijo amablemente, pero cambio totalmente su gesto al mirar a Seiya, con expresión de desprecio-Y tu es mejor que regreses a tu casa, no quiero reportarte, y tienes prohibido acercarte a la Princesa ¿Entendiste?-

Seiya entendió, y entendió bien lo que quiso decir. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre se le inculco respetar a la realeza, hasta a la Princesa en sí, no podía acercarse a ella ni tampoco interactuar con nadie de la nobleza. Soltó lentamente la mano de Serena que tenia entrelazada con la suya, desvió la mirada hacia un lugar vacio para no ver a Serena, que, él sabía muy bien estaría enojada por tal acción, no quería mirar su expresión, porque no la soportaría, verla enfadada con él ni mucho menos llorando pero esas eran las reglas y tenía que acatarlas, Su padre era comerciante de frutas en el pueblo y si reportaban, él tendría problemas y tal vez le quitarían su puesto, quería estar con su amiga, pero amaba a su padre y conocía muy bien, como él se esforzaba para traer comida a la casa.

El guardia tomo del brazo a la niña delicadamente, con la menor fuerza que pudo, pero suficiente para que sostenerla porque forcejeaba entre el agarre, le costó mucho trabajo al guardia llevarla dentro del castillo. Seiya simplemente la observaba como desaparecía en la puerta del castillo, entre gritos y sollozos, lo llamaba, sus lágrimas de la pequeña se hicieron presentes, le dolía verla así, jamás soportaba verla llorar. Aunque no quisiera el también comenzó a llorar, pero ocultando sus emociones, bajando poco a poco la cabeza sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Al llegar a su gran habitación, la niña se lanzo de lleno a su cama, colocando una de sus almohadas en la cara gritando de desesperación y de coraje, siguió llorando percibiendo como su objeto de desahogo se mojaba al caer sus pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas de frustración.

Estaba enojada con ella misma, por su posición social, estaba realmente odiaba al guardia por prohibirle ver a su amigo y mas por haberle dicho esas cosa tan horribles y tan ofensivas, estaba enfadada con Seiya por no hacer nada cuando se la llevaron a la fuerza.

Seiya era para ella, su luz entre su oscuro y frio mundo, de personajes importantes alrededor de todos esos otros niños creídos, egocéntricos y artificiales. ¿Cómo prohibirle que lo vea?

En su lloriqueo sintió claramente como su cama se hundía al caer sobre ella un pesado objeto, escucho la respiración de alguien más a lado de ella, se callo por un momento y empezó a ladear su rostro todavía bañado en lágrimas, con la esperanza que fuera su amigo. Pero no, no fue así, se quito el exceso de lágrimas en sus hinchados y brillosos ojos solo para distinguir bien la figura a su lado, Era su padre el Rey Tsukino.

-Hija, tienes que entender que así son las reglas-le hablo dulcemente para tratar de explicarle su situación.

-Seiya es mi mejor amigo-le contesto enojada.

-El no pertenece a nuestra clase, ¡Entiéndelo!, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver-le ordeno gritándole.

_**Siete años después.**_

-Serena, amor entiende, es lo que tienes que hacer, es TU deber como Princesa-

-¿Casarme con un extraño es mi deber?-Pregunto enojada e indignada. Eso era el colmo. Primero paso un año completo encerrada en su habitación, sin que nadie le hablara en su niñez, tenía que viajar hacia los otros castillos de las lejanías para consumar relaciones económicas y sociales con otros reinos al igual que sus padres. Para poder encontrar más relaciones a su país. Todo era tan injusto, jamás tuvo a alguien a quien platicarle de verdad sobre sus sentimientos, no escucho a nadie decirle _tranquila todo estará bien _cuando entraba en depresión al saberse sola en su mundo de muñeca perfecta, triste y sola. Observando a todos los niños jugar desde su ventana en su castillo.

Ahora su otro deber, con el que nació, la responsabilidad de casarse con otro Príncipe de lejano lugar para poder reforzar u lazo mas entre ellos.

Era Injusto.

-Tu madre y yo nos casamos así-

-Ustedes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse, de enamorarse. Yo me casare dentro de una semana- Dijo entre lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Todo lo que ella había soñado de pequeña, casarse con Amor, con alguien a quien quisiera estar en las mañanas, alguien que le diga sea fuerte aun cuando las cosas vallan mal, alguien a quien no le interese su posición social o económica. Alguien quien crea en las más pequeñas cosas.

-Así tiene que ser- El grito de su padre resonó en toda la gran habitación del salón mayor, pero no duro tanto como en los oídos débiles de Serena, como un cañón explotando su proyectil una y otra vez, su eco resonante haciendo que su desesperación se hiciera más grande, a cada palabra repetitiva.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, con sus lagrimas ya imposibles de detener en el impulso de replicar pero se contenía, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, su mente daba vueltas. Regresando hacia su niñez, recordando esos sueños e ilusiones que ahora se vuelven polvo y se las lleva el viento en el pasar de los años. No porque ella quisiera, si no porque ella ya no puede elegir, solo le queda resignarse hacer todo lo que se le dice sin decir nada.

**S&S**

-Es hermosa esta vista- se dijo para sí mismo. Observando la penumbra en el cielo estrellado, con una temperatura perfecta, fresca en la mitad de la noche.

-Si alguien me ve aquí, me meteré en problemas- se dijo burlonamente, al saber que estaba en un lugar prohibido. La torre más alta del castillo, la única en todo el pueblo con una vista perfecta para contemplar el firmamento del paisaje aéreo y terrestre de todo el lugar.

Siempre iba ahí a pensar, a recordar esos años en los que jugaba con su mejor amiga, eran bonitos esos lapsos en los que se acordaba de ella. Ahora solo la veía de lejos, contemplándola, admirándola.

Para sus ojos siempre fue hermosa, pero sabía muy bien que los años no pasan en vano, ahora podía decirse que era una mujer hermosa, de carácter un poco egocéntrica, pero él la conocía muy bien, y podía saber que solo era un espejismo para ocultar su verdadera personalidad, dulce dadivosa y llena de sueños. Aunque ya no se veían siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, por eso conocía muy bien.

Sonrió al saberse el admirador secreto de una chica a quien le tenían prohibido siquiera ver. _No conocen de lo que soy capaz de hacer._ Pensó victorioso, el jamás había tenido una novia formal, simples conquistas de una semana o dos, jamás supo porque ninguna le intereso, aunque siempre fanfarroneaba de que eso jamás le pasaría. Enamorarse. Una palabra muy simple pero muy problemática. Pero últimamente había pensado en esa niña de su niñez y ahora en la mujer que era y le causaba una sensación extraña, no sabía cómo explicarla.

De repente escucho un par de pasos llegando hacia la habitación donde él estaba y decidió esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares de la torre. El lugar estaba oscuro nadie lo sorprendería.

Serena corrió hacia donde encontraba paz, siempre que se sentía sola o muy triste. La Torre más alta. Ahí era donde podía derramar sus emociones como ella quisiera, sin restricciones, sin fingir. Se sentó en la única silla que había en el lugar, posando sus manos en sus ojos para detener su llanto, pero las lágrimas le ganaban la batalla.

No podía creerlo, justamente estaba pensando en ella cuando de pronto aparece en el mismo lugar que el. Pero no solo eso, estaba llorando desgarradoramente, jamás soporto verla llorar, y mucho menos así. Ya sin fuerza de voluntad, salió de su improvisado escondite, arriesgándose a que ella le gritara que saliera de ahí, o que lo reportara por estar dentro del castillo y sin permiso alguno. Después de todo ella debe haberlo olvidado ¿no? Pero no soportaba verla sufrir, jamás pudo.

Serena se percato de que alguien se movía atrás de ella, creyó que era su padre y volteo hacia donde escuchaba los pasos de la desconocida sombra. Cuando diviso mejor entre la penumbra, observo una masculina figura acercarse a ella, se levanto de golpe, como un resorte al reconocer al hombre frente a ella. En verdad se sorprendió.

-Princesa, que, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- tartamudeo nervioso, no esperaba que lo reconociera, pero tenía que calmarla de alguna manera. Pero no fue así, ella no le respondió, solo se quedo a mirarlo como si quisiera decir algo pero se retuviera. Él lo entendió hizo una reverencia inclinándose un poco hacia adelante dio media vuelta en su lugar y se dispuso a irse. Se detuvo sorprendido al sentir una débil y temblorosa mano alrededor de su muñeca, haciendo que se confundiera, la volteo a ver, sus ojos reflejaban confusión y nerviosismo, se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, guardando silencio.

-Perdóname, es que….no quiero estar sola, Seiya- le dijo bajando la cabeza, ocultando las nuevas lagrimas que quería hacerse presente en su mirada, al ser golpeada por los recuerdos de una vida feliz.

No podía hablar, todas las palabras se borraron de su mente, quedándose en blanco, ¿acaso escuchaba que ella, su Princesa, su ex mejor amiga lo llamaba por su nombre como antes?, algo dentro de él se removió, sintiendo una emoción extraña en su interior deseando escuchar de nuevo su nombre. Sonrió por reflejo y aun con inseguridad poso una de sus manos en el mentón de ella, y delicadamente la obligo a que lo mirara, con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas, y en un movimiento inesperado ella se lanzo sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente, él le correspondió de inmediato, los dos se sintieron bien en los brazos del otro, siendo incapaces de hablar, el estar así era más que reconfortante para Serena, mientras que Seiya se debatía entre su conciencia y su deseo d permanecer así, ya que tenia estrictamente prohibido estar con ella, y más si estaban así.

-¡Hija! ¿Donde estas? Quiero hablar contigo-el grito de su Padre llamándola hizo que se separaran rápidamente, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Ella salió de ahí sin decir nada, no supo que había pasado ahí dentro.

Seiya se quedo u minuto más, no sin antes contemplar por última vez las hermosas estrellas brillantes en el cielo.- Gracias Estrellita- sonrió y fue lo último que dijo antes de salir en silencio.

**S&S**

-Si Padre- dijo Serena al entrar a su habitación, donde su padre la esperaba mirando por su ventana.

-He decidido, acceder a las condiciones que des para tu matrimonio, pero tiene que ser rápido, te casaras después de tu cumpleaños.-Le dijo con tono autoritario todavía sin voltear a verla.

Eso era lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba, se casaría con alguien a quien amaba, o tal vez no, pero ella todavía no quería casarse, aun no, era demasiado rápido. Entre sus pensamientos una idea surgió en ella, dándole una esperanza.

-Está bien Padre-comenzó a hablar sonriente y decidida- Me casare con el primer hombre que me traiga algo que nadie más allá visto jamás.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido y sorprendido ante la respuesta de su hija.

-Sí, me casare con el primer hombre que me traiga cualquier objeto que nadie más allá visto, tu no me puedes decir que no, ya que aceptaste cualquiera de mis condiciones ¿no es así?- dijo triunfalmente.

**S&S**

Al día siguiente, en todos los reinos y en todos los pueblos de lugares que conocían, estaba un cartel, haciendo referencia y aviso a la petición de la Princesa. Dando a conocer las condiciones y el motivo por el cual se realizaba tal acción. Casarse con ella.

Todo el pueblo se dio cuenta de la concurrencia de la que todos hablaban, se sorprendió, pero no tanto como un hombre pelinegro cuando le llevaron la noticia al puesto de frutas que atendía con su padre.

-Hijo, algún día tu tendrás que atender este puesto solo, es mejor que pongas atención, las frutas son misteriosas y difíciles de entender.-

Tiene razón Padre, ¿pero sabe algo?- le pregunto sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho- Yo me casare con la Princesa- dijo mirando hacia el castillo donde se encontraba su "Princesa" ganándose las carcajadas de su padre al creerle tonto por decir semejante aclaración.- Y ¿Tu que le puedes ofrecer a la Princesa?-pregunto entre risas.

-Le daré lo que ella está pidiendo.- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

**S&S**

Al día siguiente, la Princesa gozaba riéndose en sus adentros al saberse vencedora en su juego improvisado.

Muchos Príncipes y futuros gobernantes habían llegado a verla, con objetos maravillosos, diamantes, joyas espectaculares, maravillas orientales y occidentales, todos dispuestos y seguros a que la Princesa seria su esposa. Pero ella siempre les decía –No esto que me traes ya no vale, puesto que tú ya lo has visto- esa era siempre su contestación, les regalaba una sonrisa y ellos salían de ahí, sin decir nada, ya no tenía caso.

Ella sabía perfectamente que nadie podía traerle algo que nadie más había visto antes. Riéndose de todo aquel que venía con intenciones de desposarla, contagiando con su diversión a toda su corte que estaba presente a cada visita de Serena.

El guardia dio aviso a que la Princesa tenía otra visita, pero esta no era como todas le comento, esta vez se trataba de alguien del pueblo. -Déjelo pasar- ordeno siendo incapaz de saber quién era.

Seiya entro con pasos lentos y tranquilamente al salón principal, en donde había entrado pocas veces y solo cuando había bailes en honor a sus gobernantes. Respiro hondamente al estar frente a la responsable de sus sueños despierto y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Haciendo que Serena se sonrojara y frunciera el seño.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto con falso enojo, haciendo que el riera un poco.

-"Vengo a proponerle matrimonio Princesa"-contesto casual, como si esas palabras fueran de lo más común. Las risas burlonas de los presentes se hicieron audibles, pero Serena no rio esta vez, por alguna razón que desconocía sabia que lo que él decía era cierto y sin mala intención, su corazón latía fuerte, estaba emocionada y no sabía porque.

Sin esperar ni un momento más, Seiya empezó a buscar entre sus ropas, cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo saco lentamente. Una manzana. Haciendo que la risa de los presentes resonara en toda la habitación, serena se quedo expectante al desconocer la verdadera razón que tenía el pelinegro.

Después de un instante saco de igual manera un hermoso y resplandeciente cuchillo, haciendo la confusión de Serena aun más grande.

-Le traigo una estrella que nadie ha visto y la más hermosa de este mundo-le explico.

-Eso no es posible, ya he visto todas las estrellas-dijo burlona e irónicamente, contagiando a Seiya con su risa.

Seiya hizo una reverencia quedando sobre una de sus rodillas, extendiendo su mano mostrándole la apetitosa manzana roja a Serena, la partió con el cuchillo a lo ancho, ladeo su rostro hacia un lado, para no ver la manzana, la comenzó a abrir lentamente solo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, para que solo Serena pudiera ver lo que quería mostrarle.

Al abrirla Serena contemplo que en efecto, en medio de la manzana había una pequeña estrella en el corazón. Sonrió

-Esta estrella solamente la has visto "Tu"-todavía sin verla.

-Tienes razón, esta es la Estrella más hermosa que he visto- le dijo sonriente.

**S&S**

Su boda se celebro un mes después del cumpleaños de Serena. El 30 de Julio. Fue una boda hermosa, espectacular llena de hermosos arreglos y regalos sorprendentes. El padre de Seiya estuvo con el todo el tiempo, fue nombrado miembro de la familia real, y le colocaron como tal una habitación en el castillo.

Serena estaba más que feliz, al igual que sus padres por ella. Era realmente feliz. Se caso como siempre soñó, no por joyas o interés superficial. Se caso por "Amor".

Seiya y Serena se encontraban en su habitación, era su noche de bodas y estaban realmente felices y emocionados. El la llevo cargando hasta la habitación, y se recostó con ella quien tenía las mejillas rojas, Seiya estaba emocionado al estar con ella, al verla así sonrojada, juro que jamás la había visto tan linda y tan radiante como en ese momento.

-Sabes, hoy es un día muy especial-hablo acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica acostada a lado de él.

-Lo dices ¿por nuestra boda?-le contesto dulcemente.

-No-le dijo para después besarla largamente. Se separo de ella por un momento.-Hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-Feliz Cumpleaños Estrellita-le dijo Serena, besándolo como él lo había hecho. Como una de muchas veces en su futuro juntos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Bien este es mi regalito a mi amado Seiya, hoy es un día muy especial ¿no?

Estoy muy emocionada, ya que este es el primer cumpleaños que comparto aquí en FanFic y espero no sea el ultimo.

Esta historia en especial le tengo mucho cariño. 1) Porque me la conto mi Mami un dia de mi niñez cuando regrese llorando de la escuela, por una razón no muy clara en mi memoria. A lo mejor ella no se acuerda de que me la conto, ya que tiene muchos años, pero créanme está muy presente en mi memoria, le quite y le aumente algunas cosillas por ahí. Ya que quería hacer mi propia versión de ella, y disfrute mucho hacerla.

2) Me pareció perfecta para estos dos ¿no les parece? Ella sigue siendo una Princesa y él awww tan enamorado. Mi amor Seiya. O.o

Espero sus comentarios. Por favor.

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?

Por cierto lo de la manzana es cierto, si la parten como normalmente NO lo hacen se daran cuenta de lo que digo, por que esa Estrella tambien pueden verla ustedes.

**"ღ****¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!**** ღ"**

**ღ****Mi Estrella mas hermosa en este Universo.**** ღ**


End file.
